


amalgam

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIV Minifics [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gen, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Other, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: For the ask:can we get more of emet being nonbinary? in anyway really, just showing off or teaching the Wol that its an option? ill take anything, this hc is amazing





	amalgam

**Author's Note:**

> The preceding headcanons can be found here: https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/post/188298632559/emet-selch-or-graha-tia-finding-out-wol-is

There is nothing surprising about the strange and archaic traditions the imitations living on the Source employ to describe and separate their forms into categories. How ridiculous, to stick to something so finite and uninformed as a _binary_. Emet-Selch has seen many a civilization have more to it than men and women, boys and girls, option A and option B. Allag was far better about that than Garlemald has been.

There is no lack of chaos within him, even after centuries in mourning crushed his creativity with which to display it. His mask feels comforting, now, when it has been stifling before. It holds all that he is behind the lacquered front and allows him the easy option of smiling with all his teeth when someone asks what sort of man would see the end of the world as a blessing. What kind of man, indeed. He is not one. He would not know.

The Warrior of Light looks and does not know. They are shattered and kept in little bite-sized pieces. He wonders if they would understand him after being so many creatures. What a joy they had been, back in the day, when their robe would come off to reveal an ever-shifting amalgam of aether and personality. They have always known what they are, what they could be, with such certainty. It was a game to them, changing their form from one day to the next. Emet-Selch would watch with admiration and a touch of envy. They have always been a far better polymorph than he. 

He has grown comfortable within his mortal body. It is weak and annoying in all the worst ways, but so easy to toss aside and replace. He covers it in furs and rich fabric like it’s deserving of such luxury. No measure of mortal vessel would be, but _he _resides within and is more than worthy. There is no plan better served by comfort and drama than his own. The drapery is a nice touch.

The Warrior is nothing like what he knew. Hydaelyn has taken even their confidence to leave a husk behind. They listen when he tells them of Amaurot, of how he is not so much a man as he is something so far beyond such a paltry word, and promise to remember him. _All _of him. Not just the bits and pieces that fit within their world of binary rules and strict expectations. 

They have torn him in two and, for the first time in many an age, he feels at peace. The chaos has quieted to a dull hum. It is not gone. It is a part of him same as his very aether, but it has settled in place. He feels himself fade away, a breath at a time, as their aether twines with his and tears it apart all at once. 

He allows them to carry him to rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on:  
tumblr | https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/  
twitter | twitter.com/FlamingAceKiri  
discord | NekoAisu#7099


End file.
